Tokolan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Ia belum pernah memasak masakan itu lagi, dan ia belum pernah makan masakan itu sama sekali. Post-canon AU-ish. Ditulis untuk mengikuti challenge Makanan dari ambudaff. Enjoy


DISCLAIMER:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Idolmaster milik NBGI/Bandai Namco, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Tokolan**_

_An Idolmaster x Naruto Crossover Fanfic_

* * *

Dengan desahan nafas yang kesekian kali hari ini, Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi ruang kerja di kediaman resminya itu. Lahir dan batinnya lelah seharian didera pekerjaan yang bertumpuk. Dan itu belum menghitung sesuatu yang harus ia siapkan dalam beberapa minggu ini.

Jamuan Lima Unsur.

Setelah berakhirnya perang, kepala negara kelima Negara Unsur (dan negara-negara kecil lainnya) beserta para Kage bersepakat untuk mengadakan jamuan makan merangkap pesta rakyat untuk merayakan datangnya kedamaian. Jamuan ini pertama kali diadakan di Konohagakure, dan juga bertepatan dengan Ujian Chuunin tahun itu. Setelah beberapa tahun diadakan, pesta rakyat ini terbukti sangat sukses dan menjadi tradisi. Tempat Jamuan Lima Unsur berikutnya kemudian ditentukan dengan undian diantara para wakil negara yang hadir sebelum penutupan. Sunagakure dan Negara Angin sendiri terpilih pada Jamuan Lima Unsur sebelumnya yang dihadiri sendiri oleh sang Kazekage; kebetulan Hokage saat itu Tsunade Senju yang menarik undiannya didepan segenap masyarakat Kirigakure.

Itu hampir setahun yang lalu, sebelum sang Kazekage memperistri Yayoi Takatsuki. Pestanya sendiri baru empat bulan berlalu, dan saat seorang kepala daerah (yang sudah membujang lama itu) menikah tentu rakyat pun berpesta. Terlebih lagi, sang istri adalah 'rakyat biasa' dibandingkan dengan sang suami yang termasuk golongan ninja yang dianggap lebih tinggi; rakyat waktu itu berpesta tiga hari tiga malam nonstop, nyaris saja kepolisian sipil minta bantuan para ninja.

"Kalau setiap hari _anata_ kerja seperti ini, bisa-bisa _anata_ ambruk, _Anata_," ujar Yayoi sambil membuka pintu ruangan kerja itu, memberi tekanan pada tiga kata yang sebenarnya kata benda biasa itu. "Makan pun lupa lagi, kan?"

"Maaf," gumam Gaara sambil memijat bola matanya. "Kebiasaan lama."

"Ya, saya dengar dari Kankurou dan Temari, hanya bisa meditasi tiga jam semalam dan semua itu. Masa sih, kebiasaan lama tak bisa dibongkar," gumam Yayoi sambil mendesah pelan. "Urusan apa lagi saat ini?"

"Biasa, mengurus tawanan perang," balas Gaara pendek. "Ada syarat pengembalian yang belum disetujui Kirigakure. Diskusinya jadi alot, apalagi perwakilan mereka juga keras kepala."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap sang istri sambil meletakkan nampan berisi dua set makanan di meja rendah. "Makanlah dulu. Untung pertemuan komite Jamuan Lima Unsur tadi lancar."

"Oh ya? Kita baru pertama kali menyelenggarakan jamuan ini, jadi Komite masih belum begitu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," ujar Gaara sambil mengambil salah satu mangkuk nasi dan mengangkat satu suapan. "Oh? Berasnya lebih pulen dari biasanya."

"Memang," ujar sang idol non-aktif sambil tersenyum. "Jenis beras di sini agak lebih _pera_[1] dari yang kuingat, tapi ada trik untuk mengatasi itu."

"Yah, begitulah…" gumam Gaara setelah menelan suapan pertamanya. "Sekian tahun belakangan ini suplai beras terpaksa diganti jenis yang lebih murah karena pemasukan desa berkurang…"

"Sudah coba membeli dari Firma Akizuki?" ujar Yayoi sambil meletakkan lauk daging sapi tumis di atas nasi di mangkoknya. "Mereka biasanya menawarkan harga bersaing, dimanapun mereka bisa mengirim."

"Ongkos antarnya besar. Biasanya malah harus pakai perusahaan sendiri…" gumam Gaara sebelum mengantar suapan nasi dan lauk daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm~" gumam Yayoi sambil menelan suapannya. "Anggaran ya…"

"Apa ini, _koishii_?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk sepiring makanan yang tidak dikenalnya. Makanan itu terdiri dari kuah berkanji kental yang berwarna coklat kekuningan, disiramkan di atas semacam mi pendek berwarna putih dan dicampur kacang-kacangan. Wangi berbagai rempah khas menguar keluar dari makanan itu, memancing selera orang untuk mencicipi. Gaara tahu istrinya pandai memasak berbagai macam makanan, tapi ia belum pernah melihat dan merasakan makanan yang seperti ini. Ia menyalahkan pekerjaannya sebagai Kazekage yang tak pernah usai.

"Oh, itu?" Yayoi membalas dengan pertanyaan. "Itu resep Ibu. Coba saja."

Gaara menurut saja, mengambil sejumput untuk disuapkan ke dalam mulut. Segera, berbagai rasa bak menari di atas sang kepala desa. Ada manis legit, gurih tiram, dan sedikit sengatan pedas rempah-rempah khas masakan Sunagakure. Ini semua melengkapi rasa renyah apa yang tadi dikira Gaara sebagai mi, dan kacang kedelai lembut.

"Ini… apa?" tanya Gaara setelah makanan yang ia kunyah itu meluncur lancar ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Tidak terasa seperti mi…"

"Itu tauge panjang," jawab Yayoi sambil tersenyum dan menuangkan teh hitam ke dalam cangkir yang sudah disiapkan. "Ibu aslinya bukan orang Suna, tapi pindah ke sini setelah menikah dengan Ayah. Pertama kali di sini, Ibu agak kesulitan karena sayuran segar sulit didapat dan mahal, tapi ia teringat cara lama dari kampung halamannya di pesisir."

"Cara lama?" Gaara bertanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasinya dan mengambil cangkir berisi teh encer tanpa gula itu.

"Iya. Kalau tak bisa beli, tumbuhkan sendiri. Tapi di situ masalah kedua muncul," lanjut Yayoi setelah menyeruput teh dalam cangkirnya sendiri. "Tanah di sini tandus dan air juga tidak banyak, jadi sayuran daun sulit tumbuh. Ibu pun mengalihkan perhatian kepada sayuran kecambah, karena biji-bijian tidak sulit didapat di Suna. Jadilah anak-anaknya dibiasakan makan kecambah sejak kecil, sebagai penambah gizi. Selain itu, beliau juga mahir membuat saus sehingga kami tidak bosan makan kecambah."

"… Sekarang aku tahu dari mana asal kepandaian masak istriku," Gaara menyimpulkan sambil mengecup pipi istrinya. "Tapi kenapa kamu baru memasak masakan ini sekarang, _koishii_?"

"Saya baru sempat memasak sausnya sekarang, terus juga kita tak pernah kekurangan sayuran di rumah ini," balas Yayoi sambil tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, kecambahnya baru sempat kutumbuhkan tiga hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya sering dibuang pembantu yang tak tahu kenapa saya merendam kacang."

"Begitu…" ujar Gaara sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Oh ya, pertemuan Komite tadi bagaimana? Kau belum cerita, _koishii_."

"Mm... urusan _venue_ sudah hampir beres, nampaknya tindakanmu mengerahkan ANBU untuk menindak kontraktor nakal berhasil baik. Perwakilan dari komite Ujian Chuunin bilang mereka nggak ada masalah berarti," jelas Yayoi dengan nada ringan.

"Ketua komite Ujian Chuunin kan Kankurou," ujar Gaara melengkapi. "Kasihan yang ujian tahun ini."

"Ketua Kamar Dagang bilang mereka siap dengan sarana keuangan baru dan akan bekerja sama dengan ANBU untuk keamanannya," lanjut Yayoi sambil menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya. "Selain itu sih tidak ada masalah, hanya tinggal soal-soal yang lebih kecil seperti menu makanan dan lain-lain."

"Bagaimana kalau… kita menghidangkan ini sebagai lauk di Jamuan Lima Unsur untuk para Kage?" usul Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Kita kan harus memberi kejutan buat mereka. Kulihat menu makanan Jamuan Lima Unsur dua kali belakangan ini agak monoton."

"Boleh saja," balas Yayoi sambil tertawa kecil. "Berarti masakan ini bisa naik pangkat."

"Naik pangkat?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Iya. Ini kan makanan yang biasanya dimakan rakyat kurang mampu," jawab Yayoi sambil tertawa. "Kalau di kampung Ibu, mereka menyebutnya sayur _tokolan_[2]."

* * *

**Jumlah kata bersih**: 1026

**Glossarium**:

[1]: pera itu lawannya pulen. Kalau pulen, antara nasinya saling menempel dan agak lengket. Kalau pera, antara nasinya tidak terlalu menempel. Beras Jepang biasanya sifatnya lebih ke arah pulen, makanya bisa diangkat dengan sumpit.

[2]: The title drop. _Tokolan_ dalam bahasa Jawa berarti kecambah.

* * *

**A/N**: Kenapa Yayoi bisa bahasa Jawa? Apakah Ibu Yayoi kelahiran Pracimantoro? Kenapa orang Suna nggak pernah terpikir makan tauge kalau sayuran susah tumbuh? Apakah sayuran itu status simbol di Sunagakure, mengingat wilayahnya yang dikepung gurun? Kenapa saya senang pairing yang nggak masuk akal ini? Dan kenapa saya malah ngetik challenge? Pertanyaan ini mungkin tak akan terjawab saudara-saudara. #dor


End file.
